sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Women's Gardening Night (Private RP with Silverknight01)
Plot Zazzy, an Electric Feline, stumbles across Nyva, Lady of the Green from the planet XTG-35. This non-canon meeting describes how the two will get along with each other for character development and is mainly just for the lulz. Characters Zazzy the Electric Feline - Silverknight01 Nyva, Lady of the Green - Sonicsilva1 Other appearances Act 1 It was a warm morning, with a cool breeze blowing overhead. On this fine day, a blonde feline was zipping gleefully through the Silverwood. She was loudly humming a feel-good tune as she jumped over a large log, finding herself in an open meadow. "Looks like the place for lunch." She grinned. There were a few rustles of leaves over in the corner of the woods, possibly some bunnies or wildlife in the woods. Except it seems rather large as the rustling was louder than it should be. The kitty's ears twitched, swiveling over in the direction of the noise. "Huh. Uh. Someone there..?" She called as she tiptoed closer to the suspicious corner. From under the bush nearest to her, a large flower just poofs right out, The leaves were oddly shaped, like the leaves in the back were longer than the ones on the front. "..." The feline tipped her head slightly. "How pretty!" She cooed, bending over to give it a sniff. The flower moved back, revealing a female face, inches away from the feline. The blonde's fur rippled down her spine in surprise. "Whoa!" She yelped, jumping back suddenly. The figure made an "eep" sound and went back into the bushes, traveling to the left side and then tripping out from the bushes, landing on her face. She was surprised... To say the least. But now more than anything she was curious. "Ouchie. That look like it hurt." She grimaced. "Hey, are you ok? Sorry, I spooked ya!" The kitty called, rushing over to help the flower out. The flower being seemed to move away just a tad bit, as she looked afraid. She got up on her own, not saying much of a word. She was about the cat's height, but a bit taller and older-looking. "Oh wow. I've never seen one of you before! So pretty... What's your name? I'm Zazzy!" The friendly kitty grinned, holding a hand out to shake the stranger. The being looked down at Zazzy's hand, confused on what to do. She was mute, but she could hear what Zazzy said. She stepped back a little bit, looking away, nervously with her orange eyes looking off to the side. She was shaking her head as if saying she doesn't want to tell. Zazzy gave the woman a look of sympathy. "Hey. It's okay.." She soothed. Her extended hand retreated into her poncho to fish out a bag of cinnamon candies. "Want one?" She offered. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, mainly in confusion and not in hostility. The feminine flower figure walked up slowly to her hand before quickly taking a candy. She was examining it as if it had some form of poison or bomb somewhere in it. She didn't even know how to open the wrapping. Zazzy sensed the woman's uncertainty. So she reached into the bag and took out a candy, unwrapping it in front of the flower so she could see. Then, she tossed the candy into her mouth. She watched Zazzy for a moment, looking at the candy she was given. She slowly managed to unwrap it and hold the candy in her hand. She eventually figured out she could put it in her mouth to eat it. The cat grinned from ear to ear. "Awesome! Sooo.. Are you from around here?" She asked, sitting down on the soft grass. The flower came over and sat in front of Zazzy in a comfortable distance. She shook her head. She picked up a loose stick and drew a smiley face in the dirt in front of her. " Can you write?" She asked. The flower looked at the stick and lightly took it from Zazzy. She drew the word, "Yes," in the dirt. Except it was upside down for Zazzy. Zazzy had to tip her head to the side slightly to read the word. "Great!" She beamed. "Are you hungry? I have sandwiches." The flower tilted her head at the word, "Sandwiches" like she didn't know what those were. "Don't know what they are, huh? It's two slices of bread with something in between. Mine's has peanut butter and jelly!" She explained when she noticed the flower's confusion. "Here, give it a try~," She said, handing her a sandwich she pulled from her poncho. The being carefully takes the sandwich, examining it again before taking a bit. She seemed to lightly smile and happily take a few more small bites. Zazzy took one huge bite out of her sandwich, chewing it a bit as she studied the woman's face. "..Is there something I can call you other than 'flower lady?' I feel like that's a bit rude." She asked through her face-full of sammich. She looked at Zazzy after she swallowed. "Nyva," she says and then continues eating her sandwich. She had an older voice, definitely, but it sounded smoother and warm to the ears. The kitty licked some jam off her fingers. Lightly surprised she could speak. "Nyva. What a lovely name." Zazzy smiled, finishing off her sandwich. "So. What brings you to the Silverwood, Nyva?" She had finished her sandwich and looked back at Zazzy. "Help," she says. "Help? From who? Or are you bringing help? If so, help for what? Or do you need help?" She started to chatter. Asking a new question before Nyva got the chance to answer the first. She held up her hand to stop Zazzy. "Help. Our Planet. Crumbling." She was thinking for a moment and shook her head. "No. Our Planet. Taken." It seems that English isn't her first language. Zazzy seemed to become more alert. "..What? Invaders?" She asked cautiously. She nods. "Dictator. Family make machine. Travel. Me travel here. For Help." "That's terrible!" The cat scooted over closer to Nyva, and gently grasped her hand. "It's not much. But I will help!" "But..." Nyva looked a bit saddened, her bud glowing a dark blue color. "...No way back..." It was too late. Zazzy had a fiery determined look in her eyes. "We'll find a way back!" She announced, putting her hands on her hips. "How?" Nyva asked. "Planet too far." "We can warp there! We just need to get our hands on a star post.. Or something along the lines of a teleporter." She pondered out loud. "Not possible." She says. "Take 20 year to make." Zazzy sighed. "...And I dunno anyone with the smarts around here." Nyva continued sitting down. "Am sorry. For saddening." "What? Don't be! This won't stop me for long! We'll figure this out." She said confidently. Nyva said nothing and got up along with Zazzy. "Then where we go?" "Hmmmmmmmmm... To town! Maybe we can find someone who can help!" She suggested, dusting off her bum with her tail. "T-town?!" She eeped at that. "But...habitants capture me and test me..." "...Wha? Seriously? Not everyone is geared towards the whole... "Evil" Bizz." Zazzy informed the flower. "Dark gray hedgehog do." She says. (This takes place after Zazzy and Asonja have met.) "That true! You are talking about Asonja, right?" Zazzy grinned, tail waving around excitedly. She nods. "If you speak dark gray hedgehog, yes. Been watch him for 8 years." "..Wh. Oh! So you're besties? Sweet!" She bounces a bit. "Let's go find him!" "Still in building!" She points toward the city. "Come follow." Zazzy excitedly bounced around a bit, before grabbing Nyva's hand and rocketing off through the trees. Giggling all the way. She yelped a little bit at that but managed to keep up with Zazzy. "Zazzy, be slow! Nobody must find!" She then poofed into a purple flower in a pot and landed in her hands. "I must be hid!" "Oh stop worrying so much." She laughed, hugging the flower pot. Keeping it close to her as she zipped around the forest. A little trail of electricity buzzing behind her. Once they got into the city, the flower glowed and spoke into Zazzy's head. "Take left on road-split, ahead!" The feline wasn't bothered by this at all. "Okie!" She chimed. Taking a hard turn left. Breezing by town folk as she did so. "Up ahead to left, hedgehog residence!" She saw the large apartment building that she can faintly recognize. Zazzy lightly bounced again "Ooo! I know where we are!" She said, skidding to a halt. "20th floor, very top, room 453." She says. The cat nodded. "Uh. ok. 20th floor.. Room 453." She muttered. Trying hard to remember the numbers. She entered the building and took the elevator up. She soon arrived on the 20th floor. Room 453 was right in front of her. She knocked on the door a few times in a rhythmic manner. "Hellooooo~" A groggy hedgehog opened the door, but the door was about 6 feet away from the dark gray hedgehog. "Ya know it's unlocked, Zazzy, you don't have to knock," Asonja waved from the couch. "Ooooh! Cool beans, dude!" She grinned, walking into the apartment. "Hey. I have Nyva here with me." "Nyva? Who's Nyva?" Asonja sked with a raised eye. "A friend! She says you're buddies." She said, setting the flower pot on the coffee table. Category:Private Roleplay